DARvivor: Escape the Night Cast Reveal
The camera pans into a large, mysterious mansion sitting atop a hill. In the dead of the night, DAR walks out of the doors of the mansion. DAR: '"Welcome to the Mystery Manor. The setting for a whole new DARvivor experience. After an intense battle of the best of the best, Lauren Zside took home all the glory. Now 18 new players will be put to the test with all new twists and turns along the way." Carnival Tribe ''Eva Gutowski 'DAR: '"Eva's got a lot going for her. She's smart, she's sociable, and I can see her taking charge early on and doing well. I don't think she'll be in trouble early on, but once the "let's keep the team strong" phase ends and targets start shifting onto the bigger threats she may hit a few bumps in the road." Shane Dawson 'DAR: '"Now Shane is a big reality show super fan, so he probably knows the ins and outs of Survivor more than anyone here. He has called himself "The Renegade" in interviews, which is telling of how it looks like he wants to play the game. And as we've seen with Lauren, that strategy can pay off. Problem is people are now very aware of the dangers of those types of players, so he needs to be careful with his timing or he can bite off more than he can chew." Timothy DeLaGhetto 'DAR: '"I'm interested to see how Tim fairs. On the surface it doesn't look like he has much against him. He's pretty strong and savvy. But one thing he needs to be careful of is his confidence level. Because that can turn to arrogance very quickly, and I can see him rubbing a few people the wrong way." GloZell Green 'DAR: '"Let's face it, GloZell is not gonna win. There isn't a strategic bone in her body, and I think even she knows that. She is out here to have a good time, enjoy herself and make a few people laugh along the way. She has the heart for survivor, just not the attitude for it." Sierra Furtado 'DAR: '"Sierra is an enigma to me, I just can't get a good read on her. And ya know, that may actually be a good thing. She's got the face and looks that can play you for a fiddle, and if she has enough charm she could go deep in this game." Lele Pons 'DAR: '"Lele is a self proclaimed diva. If someone rubs her the wrong way she's not afraid to tell them off. She is bound to be in conflicts from the get go, and that is what concerns me about her. But one thing she has going for her is she's a real smooth talker. Even when interviewing her I could just feel her trying to take control of any situation possible." Justine Ezarik 'DAR: '"I'll be honest, I worry for Justine out here. She's a sweetheart, but she's also not the brightest bulb in the bunch. I feel like she'll have the tendency to make a mistake or say the wrong thing at the wrong time or to the wrong person, and before you know it things will be spiraling out of control. It's all a matter of how much she gets caught up in." Oli White 'DAR: '"Oli's a bit of a quieter one. In a group of wild and crazy personalities, he seems like the guy who will hide in the corner and let the others take center stage. And that strategy could work to his benefit, so long as people don't catch onto him too early." Matt Haag 'DAR: '"Matt's gonna be a hit or miss I predict. He's not terribly weak, but his biggest obstacle is I feel like he thinks he's smarter then he actually is. When it comes to his gameplay at least. He talked himself up a lot in the interviews, but from the first few days you can already tell he's gonna be a trainwreck. Whether that leads to good or bad things we'll just have to wait and see." Forest Tribe ''DeStorm PowersDAR: '"DeStorm is a very intimidating figure, both in appearance and in his strategy. He's not afraid to get on people's bad side if that means getting closer to the win. I think he views this game a lot like a sport or a business. But if he isn't careful he can crash and burn real hard real fast." Liza Koshy DAR: '"Liza is someone I'm just excited to see play. She's such a free spirit, and her positive energy is very contagious. She's full of spunk, similar to GloZell. Where she differs though is she actually has a leg to stand on when it comes to both challenge prowess and willingness to play the game. I expect good things from her." ''Gabbie Hanna 'DAR: '"Gabbie is probably one of my early favorites. She's a bit of a wild card in the sense that she has a very fluid style of gameplay. Her loyalties seem to flip flop, but one thing for sure is that when she has her mind set on something she COMMITS." Tyler Oakley 'DAR: '"Tyler reminds me a lot of Will Kiingtong. A genuinely nice guy with a good heart. But this game has shown it can eat people like Tyler for breakfast. Will had to learn fast to keep up, and I fear Tyler won't be able to accomplish the same. He just seems too soft shelled for how intense this game and the environment can get." Alex Wassabi 'DAR: '"Alex is probably one of the physically strongest people we've ever had play the game, so that's definitely points in his favor. But physicality can only get you so far. When it comes to an individual game you need to make those connections, but I don't think he'll have too much of a problem with that. He just needs to be prepared because once merge comes I guaruntee everyone will be eying him down." Lauren Riihimaki 'DAR: '"Lauen's coming in under interesting circumstances. She and Alex are dating, and they are the only two people with a relationship expanding farther then just 'I know you from YouTube'. Sure people have played with loved ones in the past, but the difference here is how much Lauren could be capable of on her own. They rely so much on each other in their lives, and where as Alex can get by individually on his strength I can't really say the same for Lauren." Andrea Russet 'DAR: '"Andrea's kind of the middle ground of the group, a chaotic neutral if you will. She's got spunk, but she very rarely takes part in drama and typically avoids it entirely until it's impossible to. This can help her stay out of some tight situations. Though such a passive gameplay style rarely gets rewarded in the end. Picking and chosing battles is a good idea to have going in, but people need to be aware that you sometimes need to pick some for of fight in order to get your goal." Tana Mongeau 'DAR: '"Tana is probably the biggest fish out of water here. But as Trina has shown us, that doesn't mean we should count her out yet. Well yes she could be a bit confrontational, unlike Trina Tana does have a good heart and it shows.That difference could be what keeps her going forward in the game." Jesse Wellens 'DAR: '"Jesse told me in an interview he is implementing an 'Outlaw' strategy. That being only looking out for himself and no one else. He claims he won't even be commiting to any alliances because they'll just 'slow him down'. That's a very polarizing attitude, and one that could get him into trouble if he's not careful. But hey, we've seen similar produce success so I won't count him out yet." '''DAR: "And there you have it, our castaways are set and ready to go. What will this mansion have in store. Stay tuned. 39 days, 18 people, 1 survivor. This is DARvivor: Escape the Night.